The Accidental Companion of the Joseon Time Traveller
by barya
Summary: What if Yoon Wool was accidentally dragged into the future?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the Joseon Time Traveller (or The Disappearances of Kim Bong Do from the Annals of Monk Young-Myoung)

... His final return to our time was believed to be caused by the death of Head Monk, who wrote the incantations on the Talisman. His loyal servant Yoon Wool, believing that it had lost its powers, begged Kim Bong Do to no longer risk his life to use the Talisman.

Kim Bong Do consulted with us Monks, but, despite days and nights of studying the books of our Monastery's library, none of us discovered the ways of the Enlightened Head Monk.

Disheartened, Bong Do decided to say his final goodbye to Yoon Wool before trying to get to the other world once again. As I thought that Yoon Wool's deep devotion could be supplemented by prayers to enable the powers of the Talisman, I asked to accompany Kim Bong Do. On our way to the Gisaeng's house, we noticed that the yellow color of the Talisman slowly fading into gray ash color. We suspected that something is amiss, so we hurried and found blood on the door step of Yoon Wool's room. Kim Bong Do noted that there is still commotion inside the room, and asked me to stay outside. My initial protest was silenced by Kim Bong Do's assertion that he may find it difficult to protect two lives while battling the supposed attacker of Yoon Wool.

I had settled on obtaining medication for the Yoon Wool who was possibly wounded. Alerting the soldiers was not an option given Kim Bong Do's status of death in the kingdom. I had not gone very far when I heard an angry scream coming from the Yoon Wool's room, and a little while after, the assassin Jae Soo emerged running about and striking anything in sight like a mad man. When I heard him screaming about Kim Bong Do taking away the gisaeng to disappear in his insane outrage only did I feel pacified. I ran for the cover of the trees.

The next day, I found that it was true. Blood was in Yoon Wool's house, but no trace of body was found.

I have not heard from Kim Bong Do again since that night, and that has led me to believe that he has found happiness at the other world he has discovered.

I write this down to free my heart of secrets before I take the final sleep and hope that in my waking up, I would at least be able to steal a glance at that other world I have only heard about.

-end of story-

"This is the first time I have read this story." Dong Min said, turning off the display of his phone.

"What do you think?" Yoon Wool asked.

"Well, it's pretty long." Dong Min answered, while failing to suppress a yawn.

"And?" Yoon Wool insisted.

"It's a pretty cool legend for your parents to get you and your brother's names?" Dong Min started to get worried. He hoped his assumption is correct. The siblings were most likely named from characters of this legend. He knows that Yoon wool can get very obsessive about things like art and history. He does not want to offend her by seeming to not appreciate the legend she was named after.

Yoon Wool pouted and looked away. She was silent for a while before finally speaking. "In relation to what happened to King Sukjong... I had told you that suspicions of his protection of Kim Bong Do was considered a cause of his downfall."

Dong Min scratched his head. "You are quizzing me again, aren't you?" He stretched his arms before flattening his back on Yoon Wool's bed and resting his head on her lap. He cupped Yoon Wool's face and pulled her down to his lips. Yoon wool pulled away, however.

"If you were King Sukjong, would you feel bad about what Kim Bong Do did? He escaped to his happy world, while the Kingdom fell into chaos." Yoon Wool pushed the topic.

Normally, he would be irritated when his ex-girlfriends prove to be too unreasonable like this, getting distressed over nonsensical matters, in the past. With Yoon Wool however, all he felt is fear that he might not say the right words and that she may end up disappointed in him instead. "I do not think the King would be thinking of him at all. King Sukjong has many problems and enemies. A time traveller from Joseon was never mentioned in any of the dramas or movies I have ever seen. If he is a significant person, his legend is too interesting for directors and producers to pass up on, don't you think? Thus, I do not think the downfall of the Sukjong's rule could be attributed to him at all, and if anything, Kim Bong Do should live his life in peace in the other world he went to." Dong Min said seriously, staring into Yoon Wool's eyes. A part of him felt guilty using his acting skills on her, but for an inexplicable reason, he knew that that is what she wants to hear to comfort her, and that is what he gave her.

Yoon Wool was quiet for a while, seemingly absorbing what he just told her. Slowly, a smile formed on her face and she went leaned down towards him and placed a soft peck on his forehead. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like the flowers!

I can feel that you are under a lot of stress. Even though I wanted to throw a bigger fuzz over our six month anniversary, I know that you need this time alone to think and figure a way out of whatever is bothering you. But amidst all the Joseon music and historical intrigues that you are currently indulging in, please do not forget that your personal King Sukjong is just a call away (ready in his full costume), when you are ready to see him again. (Call me soon, I miss you!)

I love you,

Dong-Min

-end of letter-

"What if I don't want to go back?" Yoon Wol said, in an almost whisper, as she folds Dong Min's letter.

"If I could leave you here, I would… but I know that I have to go back. We have very little time, I do not think I can convince you, but please trust me." Bong Do answered.

"History turned out to be okay, even with King Sukjong's demise. Maybe we can continue living like this."

"I have to set it right."

"What about Hee Jin? What if we cannot return?"

"We would have to find another way back." Bong Do looked back at Yoon Wol with his usual calm smile. "You yourself said it, using the Talisman for something that it was intended for may bring unwanted consequences. There is not a morning that I fear opening my eyes because I might be back to the other world without my knowing it. I know you feel that fear too. I still do not fully understand the workings of the Talisman. And now that the Monk's writing has disappeared and it has not fully recovered its yellow color, I cannot live in comfort. I may seem very noble to you, but the truth is, King Sukjong's deliverance is only a secondary reason for my wanting to go back."


End file.
